1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reinforcing ground pressure of a front wheel of a vehicle such as a motorcycle, wherein the center of gravity of the vehicle in a driver riding state is positioned between a front wheel and a rear wheel of the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Motorcycles having wing portions for reinforcing ground pressure of a front wheel so as to improve steering characteristics are known, for example, as in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 60-57481.
The above-described conventional motorcycle is so configured that each of the wing portions are provided at a relatively higher position on a cowling covering a front portion of a body frame and thereby an aerodynamic center of the wing portion is positioned forward and upward from the center of gravity of the vehicle in a driver riding state. As a result, a moment around the center of gravity of the vehicle due to down-lift produced by the wing portions acts in the direction of reinforcing ground pressure of the front wheel.
However, the moment around the center of gravity of the vehicle due to drag produced by the wing portions acts in the direction of decreasing the ground pressure of the front wheel. Accordingly, although the wing portion is formed in such a shape as to reduce drag, it must be made larger in size to obtain large down-lift for reinforcing ground pressure of the front wheel.